dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daimon/@comment-24.143.72.171-20130509000921/@comment-50.157.204.6-20130511054703
oh i dont know why i never read the monument of remembrance until now, but i was spot on. grette and damien did have big boss/snake and the boss relationship, grette was his orphan mother but oh yeah SPOILER but the seneschal was the one who gave him the option am guessing he wanted revenge and am very sure the seneschal was savan am really starting to like how everything is comeing together, but olra number 1 always looked like grette if i read correctly, just had longer hair and no personality but thanks to his love she grew. i was always wondering who the dragon was but it was just him, i think he sacrificed olra 1 to avenge grette in hopes of destroying the world except he was trapped in bbi(thanks to savan knowing that he would just wreck the place, but am just speculating none of what i said is true just trying to fill in the blanks) and would try and destroy all arisens which was the most he he could do. another thing this leads me to believe that either our world must be special because i dont believe damiens from ours but he was placed in our and another thing it would ruin dd story if there were so many arisens from one world so i think bbi is like the vermuda triangle its connected to all worlds would also explain why no ones heard of it and only arisens and pawns could go there. also am sure dragon forged wouldved warned us of the place but i think this was after his defeat, another thing is he decribes the darkness and how it ended so the comfirms that after its over people remember even though i already knew that but it wasnt comfirms i just assumed it. also he speaks of gods when talking to the seneschal because after reading the remembrance i know he was talking to the seneschal not grette his mother and lover, so i was even closer there are higher beings other than the seneschal but i would think they are nothing more than creators other wise why have a seneschal, maybe they have rely on the seneschal, all i know in dd2 we deffinantly will be fighting something new at the end that i doubt is human am hoping its something like the gods hand but i doubt they would i rather they be original for that but nothing can beat the gods hand(berserk) dd2 might have multiplayer thanks to the rift i can see it now actual dd2 might be strickly about the pawns after us breaking the cycle so thats even more like multiplayer except i hope its main focus is single and rift stuff could be multiplayer. i had a massive brain storm sorr but i think they had this all planed out after all storys left unclosed aka cliffhanger lead to otherstorys and we know dd2 is in the works. i just like speculating i hate leaving these long replys here lol so sorry XD